The Clock Strikes 12
by DoctorDonnaa
Summary: When 14 year old Wendy is abandoned by her 11th set of Foster parents, she runs into the mysterious Doctor, a man alike her in loneliness. When Wendy begins traveling with the Doctor, Wendy must learn how to strategize and survive, uncovering clues along the way that will unleash her unavoidable fate.
1. Chapter 1

"The clock strikes 12"

. Wendy, a 14 year old, courageous girl who has just ran away from her 11th family and she encounters, a strange man, the doctor, while being chased from her 11th family. As she runs up to the strange man she begs, "My name is Wendy, please take me with you."

The doctor can see the fear in the young lady's sapphire blue eyes and knew she was in desperate help of someone. The doctor thinks on his feet and takes her away to the Tardis. As soon as they enter the Tardis, the doctor asks, "Wendy, when do you want to go?"

Wendy looks back puzzled and asks, "When"? The doctor just realized that she has no idea what the Tardis is capable of doing so he takes Wendy to 2173 and to British Columbia, Canada. When they arrive it is a very bright day and Wendy says as she leaves the Tardis, "Huh, so this is what British Columbia looks like in mid July."

As Wendy examines around she notices that they are in the middle of Stanley Park and she is stunned at the beautiful scenery, especially from the trees. She asks excitedly to the doctor "is-is-is that an actual tree? I have always read about them in books from the local library but I have never actually get to see one up and close. I have always thought they weren't so colourful and they are also so light. They are like a flat marshmallow's outside but with the color of a summer's sunset, on a clear night."

the doctor responds, "Yes that is a real tree and it is one of the last ones left, one of the last maple trees."

then almost instantly, Wendy begins to tear up at the thought of a world with no trees so the doctor, thought to cheer her up, he escorts Wendy to a fish and chips place where they both grab a meal, and get to know each other a little better. It wasn't soon after the doctor realized that she wasn't in the mood of talking so he thought he would give the first shot. So he begins, "So what was it with you and that family, if you don't mind me asking?"

Wendy looks away right as he asks but soon looks back at the doctor with tears in her eyes and a tremble in her voice. She responds, "It was my 11th family I have been adopted and put back up. Almost once a year with every family I have ever had, first it was my actual birth parents who were just mere teenagers when I was born so apparently my mom abandoned my on one of the street wrapped in blankets and with a note with bad penmanship "Please be given to good family. I'm not ready yet." Well, that was what my second parents told me that they would always be there for me."

She took a brief second to catch herself to put herself together and then continues, "It wasn't there fault that they were grand parent's age and they both had many diseases in their family. His name was Alfred and her name was Caroline and they were about to celebrate their 50th anniversary but a few days prior Alfred had a heart attack and had to be rushed to the hospital. But sadly on the way to the hospital we lost a war veteran who served in world war 2 when he was 20 and thought he had his entire ahead of him, until he got the call to duty which caused him to be put him under a lot of stress and caused his heart to get irregular beats so they decided a useless solider doesn't belong in the army he deserves to be put with a wife and some kids. And that's what he did well until they found out that Caroline was infertile. Which at first deeply saddened him but he kept loving her, he kept loving her until July 8th until his love couldn't pump any more and soon after, on July 18th Caroline had the same problem and didn't make it. Which meant I had to go to a foster home where families have taken my and returned me for the last 10 years of my life."

Wendy just sat there about to bawl her eyes until the doctor put his arm around Wendy and said, "I have met many people and aliens in my life but you darling, like me, you are one of the loneliest out there"

Wendy just sat there with half of her fish and chips eaten and asked the doctor "excuse me but, who are you, I know you aren't human because we were in that police box outside of my house and now we are here in this beautiful futuristic fish and chips place."

The doctor looks back with a smile on his face and he says, "I am like you, a trooper trying to find my perfect companion some who is strong and determined like me."

Wendy asks again, "who are you?"

The doctor responds after a short pause, "I am a 910 year old, alien from Gallifrey, a distant planet where people are time lords. Time lords are people with Tardis, the blue box, which we can use to travel in any where in time and space"

Wendy is shocked to hear all of this information at once and she asks, " Tardis, what is it an alien machine, yes, but what does it mean? Tacos and Doritos in sauce… wait that doesn't make sense. What does it mean?"

The doctor lets out a short laugh and explains, "Tardis is an acronym for time and relative dimensions in space."

The doctor and Wendy slowly finish up their fish and chips, until they are done and the doctor looks at Wendy and says, "Well what are we supposed to do with you now?"

Wendy has a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?"

The doctor responds quickly, "Your 11th family."

Wendy lets out a long sigh, "But I don't want to go back to them, they treat me like garbage and it is terrible." Wendy lets out a quick breath and looks like she has an idea, "Let me stay with you! Please"

The doctor in shock responds with, "Wha – wha - what?"

Wendy repeats slowly, "Let me stay with you! Please"

The doctor ponders on the question for a moment and thinks, "Since I am companionless it couldn't hurt but then again she is only a young adult, I think it would be fine"

The doctor sticks out his hand and says, "you miss, have got yourself a time lord"

Right away the doctor and Wendy walk back to the Tardis and as Wendy takes out a light sigh, the doctor asks, "what's wrong?"

She looks at him and says, "Well, all I have is just this ratty old shirt and jeans, do you mind if we go back to my house and grab some other clothes and stuff?"

The doctor looks blankly at Wendy and in a very sarcastic tone says, "No, in the many adventures we are gonna go through you will have to wear those same clothes." He waits for a second, then says truthfully, "Yeah okay lets go and get it"

As the doctor is working the Tardis, Wendy is just standing there and watching him dancing like a monkey trying to get a peanut open, and she lets out a little giggle, which the doctor doesn't hear.

The next thing Wendy knew she was back home, and noticed that the house was pitch black, "Perfect" she thought.

She told the doctor she would be no longer than 15 minutes, and the doctor just nodded and said, "Run, you clever girl!"

Wendy then quickly sneaks into the house and sneaks into her room, and is thinking about what she needs. She knows she needs clothes, and she adds several shirts, pants and various other articles of clothing into a suitcase. As well she gathers a few other items of importance, her phone as well charger, her iPod again as well with charger, and finally a picture of her with Alfred and Caroline. She tears up at the thought of them being gone but knows that she has a better family waiting outside for her, she quickly grabs a few jackets to wear since of how cold it is in the ice cold winter, of Yorkshire, London, England. As she is about to leave she sees her 11th family's parents arguing in the kitchen and decideds it would be okay to give them one last visit before she never sees them again she turns the corner to say a final good bye but instead of seeing her old parents, she sees these seven feet tall ugly, green, slimy aliens, and with her parents body on the ground all deformed which makes her scream at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor jumps in through the window and the aliens standing there, and staring at him with despise, and hatred, the doctor looks at them funny ask them, "Didn't I get rid of you, Slitheen, like 3 regenerations ago?"

The Slitheen look at the doctor suspiciously and send out a larger shriek and soon the two Slitheen weren't the only ones there, it was the neighbours who were also Slitheen and now they were outnumbered twenty to just the two. The doctor quickly grabs Wendy's hand and screams run as the duo quickly run from the house and bolt out of the door without looking back once they get they get back to the Tardis and land on the floor. Then they both let out a huge sigh while trying to catch their breath, shortly after catching their breath Wendy lets out a huge screech.

The doctor jumps to his feet and asks, "What is wrong?"

Wendy turns around, exposing her back and showing the cuts the Slitheen had got on her back while they were running and now she was experiencing the pain and now it started to bleed quite bad, and if she didn't get help she would die soon. Knowing this the doctor bolts out of the engine room and disappears for a moment and Wendy's vision begins to blur and the last thing Wendy sees is the doctor running back with a jar with yellow stuff in it.

12 hours pass and it is almost noon. Then Wendy looks up and realized she had been moved to a bed, not the most comfortable but a bed. She calls at for the doctor, but there was no response, she calls out again and he comes bolting around one of the corners, and comes to seek her aid, then proceeds to ask, "What's wrong?"

Wendy responded, "What happened to me once I passed out?"

The doctor begins to explain, "Once your eyes shut, I ran over with a jar of nanogenes which help repair the body, and lucky for you the cut wasn't too deep and you will be fine in a few days. Just get lots of rest."

Wendy says faintly, "Thanks" Then her eyes shut once again so she could rest. Then a chime went off in the Tardis. It was 12.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Wendy could remember were three flamboyantly bright lights shooting out of the doctor, one out of his head, and one out of each arm, before she could yell or scream the doctor did a simple action, he raised his hand to his lips and said, "Sh."

Wendy just laid on the bed, stunned, from not being able to talk and not knowing what is going on. She just watched this brilliant man who had just saved her life from her family, turn into a completely different person, and soon after the lights stopped shooting out from the doctor. The doctor had collapsed on the floor, and was breathing heavily. Wendy ran as fast she could over to the doctor, but still was hobbling from her injury. She got to the doctor and laid beside him, and whispered into his ear, "Please don't go, I want to be with a family I want to be with."

Wendy began crying onto the doctor's suspenders and his red and white striped shirt. She cried there, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore, she had become unconscious from the amount of crying. It was a few hours later when Wendy awoke, in her bed, looked around but with no sights of the doctor, she assumed that she had just dreamt the entire thing. After Wendy had woke up and she started to call out, "Doctor? Doctor? Doctor?" and increasing the sound of it, and she repeated this several times until it became a full shout. Until she heard doors opening and closing systematically, one after another, until one of the doors from the engine room opened up and there stood a six foot two blonde, natural spiked hair, slightly tanned, with a muscular build which gave him a slight jock look, but with sharp glasses which still kept him looking somewhat nerdy, then there was his white dress shirt, and was also surprisingly wearing basketball shorts. Wendy just stood there, once again stunned by the fact that she is faced in front of the man who was in her dreams. She called out once more, "Doctor?"

He responded with, "That's my name don't wear it out." His voice was slightly deeper and a lot more serious then before. Wendy just examined his face to see if it was him, she looked deep into his golden eyes, and can just see a small spiral, in fear she runs and grabs a nearby sword and gets ready to fight this new stranger.

Wendy yells out, "Who the hell are you and where the hell is my doctor?"

The doctor laughs and says, "Wendy, I am the doctor, the new doctor." Wendy looks at him with disbelief and yells, "I don't believe you, my doctor was different then you." And then begins to fight the doctor.

The doctor quickly steps to the side and grabs his sonic screwdriver, which had not gone under change, and says, "Wendy its complex, I am a time lord, time lords can regenerate many times, it's like our way of cheating death"

Wendy vigorously slashes at the doctor and exclaims, "Then why did you regenerate?"

The doctor blocks her slash with his sonic screwdriver and looks her in her eyes and says, "Wendy I had to, once you fell asleep, I had only just found out that I too had also been hurt by the Slitheen, but since I was a time lord I was able to postpone the regeneration as long as possible, because I had to make sure my little sister was okay, since we are a family now"

Wendy just stared at the doctor, blankly for a moment, until she ran up to the doctor and said, "I'm sorry I thought you were an intruder. It was that I still have trust issues, even though I am with a family that I know for sure, will protect me."

The doctor just looked at Wendy and says, "Its okay, it was in good intention, but something I must tell you, the regeneration requires a lot of energy and soon I-." The doctor passed out on the floor, Wendy in the heat of the moment decides to try and drag the doctor to the bed so he could rest but could only drag him to the base of the stairs, until she gets all the anger from inside of her and gets him up the stairs, and into the bed.

She was quite proud of how a fourteen year old was able to get a full grown man up those stairs, and she said in satisfaction, "I think I am ready for some tea" she soon finds tea bags, mugs, a faucet and a kettle nearby and begins making a cup of tea. About half an hour passes once she has drunken her tea, and now is debating between having another cup or making a cup for the doctor, since there was only one tea bag, Wendy thought that the doctor deserved some tea, once she made him a cup of tea she brought it over to him and right before she got to the doctor the blankets from the bed sprung up in the air and the doctor quickly drank the tea. The doctor looked up at Wendy and said, "Wow you are a magnificent little girl, knowing how to speed up my regeneration process"

Wendy responded in disbelief, "Thanks, I guess, it was only tea"

Doctor said, "I owe you one" and after a few moments pass the doctor continues, "I know, choose anywhere and anywhen to go"

Wendy questioned, "Is anywhen even a word?"

The doctor quickly snaps back, "Of course it is, we can go to any place we want, and if anywhere is a question of location, then anywhen is a question of time"

Wendy responds, "776, Ancient Greece, at the first Olympic games."

The doctor responds, "Now, you're thinking, off we go through time and space" The doctor begins running around the Tardis hitting buttons and switching leavers and making a lot of weird noises, until he stops and then before we knew it they were at the very first Olympic games, and they soon enter the stadium of where it was held, and look around at all of the fantastic views, and once Wendy and the doctor take a seat, Wendy begins to ask the doctor, "How many events are there? A dozen?"

The doctor looks back at Wendy and says, "Just one."

Wendy looks back at the doctor, and said, "Excuse me? Just one?"

The doctor looked back at her with a big grin on his face, "Yep, a basic 100m dash"

Wendy then proceeds to question, "Okay, then why is there such a great turn out for such a small event"

The doctor ponders the question and thinks to himself, "Why are there so many people here? It sounds ridiculous for this great of a turn out for such a small event. Something is up and I will find out."

Wendy asks again, "Doctor, why?"

The doctor looks back at Wendy and says hopefully, "Well maybe some people are getting a feeling this may be huge."

Wendy was about to question it but couldn't due the first Olympics, which just began, and the uproar of the crowd, built louder, and louder. But since it was such a short event it didn't last too long, and soon after the doctor and Wendy, began to leave the stadium, the doctor realized, many people had remained seated, the doctor thought to himself, "This one time, this one time, I can't just have one off?"

As Wendy and the doctor approach the Tardis, Wendy questions, "Doctor, why could I understand what those Ancient Greek people were saying?"

The doctor just looked at the Tardis and lightly tapped it with this fist and said, "It's because of this sexy beast, it can make you understand any language ever."

Wendy just looked at the Tardis with disbelief and said, "Wow, not only good at travel but also good at translating"

The doctor, and Wendy quickly enter the Tardis and the doctor was quick to question Wendy, "How did you know not many people were going to show up at the Olympics?"

Wendy just stood there scared and quickly replies, "Well I just thought since it is back about 1300 hundred years, that maybe people would have other interests besides watching guys run around a track."

The doctor stood there looking around the Tardis thinking then came up with a resolution which he soon began to tell Wendy, "Okay listen, I have high suspicion that the majority of people there were over taken by a certain alien, a nanozeen."

Wendy quickly questioned, "What is a nanozeen?"

The Doctor explains, "The nanozeen is a small alien that will bury itself into a human's head and feed off of all the happy memories that they have had throughout their life, the only way to kill them is to use any mixture of salt water, also they are slightly larger than an ant, but still able to get into your head."

Wendy asks, "Okay but how does it get into your head?"

The Doctor easily explains, "It's quite simple, it will just go through your ear and until it reaches the brains, then at which it feeds off of the happy memories."

Wendy proceeds asking questions, "Then what happened to all of those people at the stadium?"

The Doctor looks uneasily at Wendy and says, "Dead, all the ones left, dead. The only reason the nanozeens are here is to get the champion of the Olympics and abduct them for their homeland's research."

Wendy looks at the doctor with edger edge in her voice, "Okay, let's kill some alien butt"

The Doctor quickly states, "Wendy we need to gear up, I will get both of us needs a water bottle with salt water, be back in a flash"

The Doctor quickly disappears into the Tardis and comes out two water bottles with salt water in them. The Doctor with a determined look on his face says, "Let's roll!"

Immediately after they enter the stadium again they began killing the nanozeens with the salt water one, after another, row, after row, until they are down to the last of their salt water and the last of the victims. Then both Wendy and The Doctor run out of salt water and have a single patient left, a middle aged man, who may have been quite healthy, as well wealthy, Wendy and The Doctor look at each other thinking what to do until, the last body begins to shake and move in a twisted way until it lets out a very loud shriek and makes all the other bodies do the same.

Wendy is about to scream until the doctor, grabs her hand and whispers, "Run."

The duo runs to the top of the stadium where they are trapped by the zombified bodies which were chasing them until, they mysteriously just dropped, all of them, except one, the man that was not healed from the nanozeens, was standing face to face with the doctor until he head butted the doctor then proceeded to pass out.

Wendy was shocked in horror to see the dead bodies scattered around her, until she realized The Doctor had become unconscious from the head but. Soon after The Doctor began to twitch and seize. Wendy's face was in horror until the doctor said his possible final words, "Wendy this guy had passed his nanozeen into me once he head butted me. I need salt water. I need some now." His voice became too muttered to make out and soon just became silence.

Wendy's eyes became teary and then proceeded to crying after watching his family go through enormous amount of pain. She then laid her face on the side of the doctor's face and sobbed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Wendy laid there until she couldn't hold on anymore and she began walking back to the Tardis and right before she entered the Tardis she heard the doctor yelling at her, "I'm not sure how you did it, but you did it!"

The Doctor then runs down the to the Tardis and gives Wendy a huge hug, then looks her in the eyes and said, "You are quite a clever girl, knowing when to do what"

Wendy looks at The Doctor with a confused look on her face and said, "I'm not sure what I did, I didn't have any salt water"

The Doctor then quickly replies with, "Oh yes you do, you cried into my ear, where the nanozeen was and presto, you killed it." A few brief moments pass and The Doctor looks into the eyes of Wendy once again and says, "I couldn't of wished for a better sister."

End, until next time.

Authors note:

Hey guys, I would just like to thank you for reading through another one of my stories. I would just like to say that I will try and upload a chapter every week. (Most likely during the weekend some time) And I hope you guys will enjoy them. Also leave some comments in the space provided below if you would like to ask some questions or something like that.

Next time: Only hint I'm giving here is that they are gonna go into the future.


	3. author's note

I am very sorry for not posting last week and this week, and for the future few weeks. Please dont be upset its just schoolwork has been quite harsh. Just wait till end of June (ish) then it shall be back to regular updates. .


	4. Chapter 3

The Tardis couldn't have been any quieter, the Doctor and Wendy were still into deep sleep, and sleeping as quiet as children on Christmas Eve. It was nearly perfect, until Wendy awoke with a loud shriek. The Doctor stumbled out of bed and came to Wendy's aid. The Doctor half asleep mumbled, "What's wrong?"

Wendy, attempting to catch her breathe, explains to the Doctor that she had had a dream in which she was skydiving from a plane and after she jumped she realized she had forgotten her parachute and it had felt so real to her, that she thought that she going to die. Not only was it the fact that she thought was going to die, but she was more upset because she was going to lose her family, her favourite family. Wendy glances up to the doctor with slight tears in her eyes and says, "I never want to lose you."

The doctor became flattered, then there was a slight pause until he asked, "Wendy, is it still bothering you?"

Wendy quickly responded with a slight choke in her speech, "Yes!"

The Doctor sat on Wendy's bedside for a few minutes until he quickly rose to his feet and rushed deeper into the Tardis while yelling behind him, "Hold on for a second Wendy, I just need to grab something."

Wendy sat there confused and once the doctor left she got dressed thinking the doctor will take a while, and her assumption was right. Soon after she got dressed, into a bright purple jacket and jeans, which had seemed quite new. Wendy had to wait a few minutes until she heard a knocking on the door and the doctor asking, "Hey Wendy I got what I needed, are you decent?"

Wendy replies, "Yep all dressed"

The Doctor enters the room with a rusty red book that had to have at least a couple hundred pages and the doctor was flipping madly through the pages for moments, until he stops at a page and lets out a long sigh. He soon begins to say, "This is the Klak'la Cha bazaar, it is on the planet Hallowsheen. It is known to be the biggest mall is the 400th millennium. It has everything from bakeries, to clothes shops, to roller coasters, to hotels. It's got everything! So do you want to go?"

Wendy begins to bite her lip in uncertainty but soon asks, "You said it has everything right? So does that mean there is a boutique or a shop where I could lose my memory of that terrifying dream?"

The Doctor thinks to himself briefly and says with a smile, "I did say that they had a shop for everything."

Wendy and the Doctor quickly through a breakfast together then they began to set the Tardis to Hallowsheen, the Klak'la Cha bazaar in the year 40, 000. And then the Tardis began to go off into space.

Wendy felt something was off, and she looked to the Doctor, and said, "Hey doctor, why isn't the Tardis rumbling as much as normally?"

The Doctor responds, "Well it is because where and when we are going can detect that we are coming and they are bringing in the Tardis as gently as possible. Pretty neat huh?"

Wendy just nods her head and smiles towards the doctor. And soon after they arrive, Wendy is psyched to open the Tardis doors, only to find them stuck at an abandoned looking parking lot.

Wendy quickly looks at the Doctor and says furiously, "Where are we?"

The Doctor looks at Wendy and said, "The biggest mall in the 400th millennium and you think it would be empty?"

Wendy raises her finger to the doctor and was about to state why he was wrong, until she realized that he was completely right. A few moments they stood outside of the Tardis until Wendy asks, "So, how long will it take to walk?"

The Doctor quickly examines where they are and finds a map, which was in a 5 by 5 grid, which shows them that they are in section 4D, and the Klak'la Cha was the entire 1 section. The doctor kept on looking on the map to find a scale of how far away they were, he found out that each length of the squares was about a kilometer.

Wendy calls over to him, "Hey have you found anything good?"

The Doctor calls back and says, "Well if we want to get there before sundown we should hurry"

Wendy and The Doctor begin to walk over to the mall, taking small breaks for various reasons. About half an hour of walking passes and the sun begins to set behind the tiny figure, kilometers away, which looks like the bazaar. The doctor soon realizes that after all this walking they are only in 3D and they need to get to the bazaar before sun down or else they will be in a problem.

The Doctor quickly turns to Wendy and says, "Wendy listen to me, if we don't get to the bazaar before sundown, it will disastrous. Every night there are blood nymphs that come during to clean up anything that isn't a vehicle of any type. If we don't get out of here fast they will kill us."

Wendy's face was in terror and tears began to stream down her face as she said, "okay, ready, set, let's do this."

Wendy and the Doctor begin to run, full speed towards the bazaar. Until about ten minutes pass and both the Doctor and Wendy begin breathing so hard that they need to break.

Wendy looks over at the Doctor and says, "How long do we have left?"

The Doctor looks behind them and notices that within a hundred meters there are blood nymphs. The Doctor quickly instructs, "Wendy, look behind us."

Wendy does as said and looks back to notice that there are several blood nymphs behind them. Wendy quickly asks, "Doctor, what are those little red, flying things?"

The Doctor grabs Wendy's arm and pulls her indicating her to run. The Doctor quickly explains that the blood nymphs each have two horns which are used to store their evil as well their pointed tail is what they use to strike you down. They begin to run closer to the bazaar and only looking back occasionally to see if they are coming closer. Slowly the blood nymphs are creeping closer and closer as the sun in setting. About five minutes later the blood nymphs were within twenty feet of them. But on the good side of things they were in section 2D. The Doctor thought to himself, "Oh god please say we are fast enough to get out."

The sun was almost set; Wendy and the Doctor had to speed up if they wanted to make it before the blood nymphs. They are about half of a section away from the bazaar until the Doctor hears a yelp behind him. He quickly turns to find that the blood devils have taken a hold of Wendy. He quickly grabs his sonic screwdriver and sets it to mode in which only blood nymphs can hear and this causes the blood nymphs to release Wendy and lets her run as fast as possible. The Doctor and Wendy have only about two hundred meters until they are at the bazaar.

The Doctor and Wendy began to slow down due to the long run and the over coming fatigue but they knew they need to get there before the sunset, which only a glimpse is left.

The Doctor and Wendy have the final hundred meters to go until they are there but sadly because The Doctor had two hearts he was able to run out of there faster than Wendy, and the moment the Doctor made it into the bazaar he turned around to notice that Wendy had once again got captured by the blood nymphs and they all had began injecting Wendy with their evil from their horns.

The last thing the Doctor could remember was tears rolling down his face and watching his sister turn from the sweet little innocent girl she was into a she-demon. She had grown several feet and had grown horns, wings, and a sharp devil like tail. The Doctor only knew one thing. Wendy was still there, somewhere, but she is still there.

**Author note: Hey guys, I am back from my break, I am glad to be back to be doing this. Sorry for before on the sudden leave, it was just homework load was getting bad and I needed to study for tests, and other scary things. From here on out it should be regular updates. Also some time throughout the summer I may miss a few updates but I will try and keep you guys as updated as possible. **


End file.
